


Peter's House of Horors

by FastFadingFiction



Series: Bastard: One shot fics [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Other, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 12:56:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18476680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FastFadingFiction/pseuds/FastFadingFiction
Summary: One of the lost chapters.  Please read my story Bastard before you read any in this series first.





	Peter's House of Horors

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to include this in the main story but couldn't find a place. I made some edits so, this chapter comes one week after the end of the story.

The morning sun was dipping closer to midday as Parrish and Laura walked up to Peter’s house. Both alphas didn’t want to go in, but Talia wanted a clearer understanding of what happened in this house.  They had all watched the video’s, but they don’t paint a clear picture on that werewolf senses could interpret. With the court date pushed up and getting her kids to the safety of grandmas in a small town next to Crater Lake they had to wait a week after the trial to come.  If Laura was honest with herself, she was procrastinating on going to her Uncles.  

Peter lived in a two-story three bedroom European style house.  The outside was tan almost yellow stucco with large windows dull brown shutters.  The massive monstrosity was built about to twenty years ago and not on Hale land.  Laura always found it odd that Peter hadn’t built his house on Hale land, but in hind site, she knows why.

“I always thought this place would make the perfect hideout for a mob boss,” Laura says as she unlocks the front door. 

The house hadn’t been touched in about a month.  The stale air and a layer of dust weren’t all that waited for them inside.  Laura stood in the doorway, and Parrish turned on the lights.  The last time she was here was for Peter’s wake.  It was the day that they found Stiles.  She crept slowly into the house, half expecting Peter’s ghost to pop out and scare the crap out of them. 

Parrish brakes the silence, “Danny has watched all twelve years of camera footage.  It gave him nightmares.”

“Why did he watch it all?”

“He doesn't believe that Deucalion was the leader of Alpha First.  He said that he has more questions the more he digs through Deucalion’s computers, Mr. Whittemores and Peters. ”

Laura runs her hand over the mantle brushing off a layer of dust on to her jeans. “What questions does he have?”

“Oen of the big ones is. While Stiles was recorded 24/7.” Parrish points to a camera in the corner.  “Peter wasn’t.  This system is controlled by remote, an app on Peter’s phone.  This system is not cheap, and so, far Peter wasn’t the one to purchase it or have it installed.” They move to the kitchen. “Forensic accountants are going through every member of the Alpha packs records, starting with Deucalion, Peter, and Mr. Whittemore. So far they haven’t discovered who purchased it.” 

“What else are they looking for?”

“Records.  Peter has demonstrated that he takes excellent records.  At his office, we found multiple backs up files for all his cases.  He was paranoid about losing data, according to his secretary.”

“So, why only one copy of everything that happened in this house.”

“Exactly,”  Parrish says opening up the door to the basement. “So, that’s what we are looking for today.” He turns the lights on illuminating the wood stairs. 

Just from standing at the top Laura is accosted with the smell of heat pheromones, anger, hatred, fear and old blood.  “Do we have to?” Laura asks pulling her sleeve over her nose.  Parrish gives her a look that says you know we do. “Let's take the pictures quickly then get out.” Laura pulls the digital camera from her purse and Parrish leads the way.

Laura takes pictures of the splintered wooden stairs that have traces of blood in the cracks.  The claw marks on the walls made by human fingernails.  At the bottom, Parrish turns on the light.  The basement is large spanning the whole length of the house.  It is unfinished cement that has been painted black.  The room is empty except for the cell that his directly five feet from the stairs.  The cell is ruffly six feet by six feet and also made of cement. The solid iron door has a tinny window at the bottom, more of a door flap just big enough to slide a plate of food in.  There is also a small window at the top made of soundproof glass.  It’s at the right height for Peter to look in.  In the back of the cell is a small ventilation window with iron mesh covering it.

Laura is snapping hundreds of pictures at everything.  Parrish follows her inside. On one wall iron restrains are cemented two at the top and two at the bottom.  By there configuration, Stiles would have been pressed up against the walls, starfished. 

“Stiles spent his heats in this room, chained to the wall.” Laura's voice is weak as she tries not to cry. “I…don't…” Laura thrusts the camera in Parrish’s hand and runs back upstairs. 

Parrish follows her.  He finds Laura with her head in the sink vomiting and crying.  Parrish finds a towel in one of the drawers wets it and helps Laura clean herself up.  When she’s regained her composure, Parrish hands her a bottle of water from the pantry.  She gives him a suspicious look.

“It’s safe.  From an unopened case.” 

Laura opts for tap water and her hands. She doesn’t trust anything in this house.  “How about we take a look upstairs next?”

They continue their search and Laura continues to take pictures.  The whole house has an eery atmosphere that only gets thicker the longer they are here.  The hair on the back of Laura’s neck stands up as they enter Peter’s bedroom. 

The bed is perfectly made with white sheets and comforter.  The whole house is white from the kitchen cupboards to the tile floor in the bathrooms.  The place is void of color so much that it feels clinical, sterile and claustrophobic.  The white curtains with silver vertical and horizontal stripes, behind the King, sized bed, are pulled shut.  Laura reached over the bed to open them and was met with a substantial static shock.  She shook her hand as she cursed.  Then she tried again to open them and just like before she was shocked.

Parrish nudged her back and looked over the curtains.  They were not normal; the sliver design was wire the size of the thread was connected to a cord that was plugged in behind the headboard.  Parrish pushed the bed from the wall bent down to unplug the curtains.  Without the electrical current, Laura opened the drapes and light flooded into the dark room.   

“Why did that bastard electrify this window?” Laura asks rubbing her palms together to regain feeling.

Parrish puts his hands on his hips and looks around.  “The obvious reason is that he didn’t want Stiles escaping through the window but they are on the second floor, and all the downstairs windows don’t have the same window treatments besides the curtains were open.”

They start to inspect the window and the floor under the beds closer.  Laura is the one that finds the window sile loose.  She pries it open with her claw and tucked inside is another computer in a black waterproof case.  “I guess he did have a backup.”

“I’ll have Danny look at it.” He takes the computer from Laura.  “There has to be something on it that warrants this much attention.”

Laura takes a few pictures of the window and where the computer was hidden.  Then they move on to the study.  The room is large, and the walls covered in bookshelves filled it the brim with books.  One side of the study seems to be devoted to mythology and the other side of ancient history.  Most of the tomes are leather bound and handwritten.  Some of these books belong in a museum or at least behind glass.  Laura guesses that there are several million dollars in books here.  She knows that Peter was a lawyer but even then this collection he wouldn’t be able to afford.  So, where did he get the money from?

“Wow.  The first edition, first printing of the original draft of Geoffrey Chaucer’s _Canterbury Tales_ this has to be worth a few million dollars.” Laura holds the book in disbelief.  “Lydia followed the auction a few years ago.” 

“Peter had money but not that much.  How?”  Parrish holds the first edition Winnie the Pooh 

They carefully lay the books down on the coffee table and Laura takes pictures of them.  They find several more first edition and take more photos.  By the end, Laura estimates, rather guess that the value of all the books has to be north of fifty million dollars.  She will let Lydia assess the value. 

“I will talk to Stiles about the books.  He might know something.  We are not leaving them here.” 

Parrish empties a box for computer paper, and then they gently place the books inside. “The U.S. Marshals are going to be here tomorrow.  It was out of respect to Alpha Hale that they hadn’t raided this place yet.” He says as they leave the office. 

Laura pauses as she leaves the house.  She turns to her left and walks into the dining room.  A large pretentious mahogany table that matches the furniture in both offices sits under an oversized chandler.  The midday sun catches one of the hanging crystals and reflects a rainbow into the kitchen.  Her eye is drawn to it briefly, but then her focus comes back to the table.  The table cloth is also white matching the linens at the eight place settings.   The table is large enough to seat twelve, so why are there only eight places. 

She whispers as she walks around the table. “Peter, David Whittemore, Deucalion, Kali, Ennis, Aiden, Ethan and one other.  Maybe Danny is right?”

Laura takes one last look at the place from the front door the locks the house up.  Parrish is placing the box of books and the computer in the trunk of his car.  As they drive off, they don’t see the approaching black SUV or the two people in the front seat.

The old man behind the wheel watches them leave.  He turns to the young blond woman next to him and says. “Time to do this my way.”

**Author's Note:**

> I bet you can guess who the next villains are in the sequel. This chapter left a lot of questions that will be answered in the next story. I hope to have the first chapter posted by the end of the month.


End file.
